sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sitrick and Company
Sitrick and Company is a Los Angeles-based public relations firm started by Mike Sitrick in 1989. It would go on to establish offices in New York City, San Francisco, Denver, and Washington, DC. The company is owned by Resources Global Professionals (RGP), the operating arm of Resources Connection Inc. The group counts among its employees retired United States Army Lieutenant General H Steven Blum. sitrick.com: [https://www.sitrick.com/about-us/senior-executives/h-steven-blum/ H STEVEN BLUM] (retrieved 2 June 2018) Purchase by Resources Connection In October 2009, Sitrick and Company and restructuring firm Brincko Associates were purchased by Deloitte spin-off Resources Connection Inc. in a combined cash and stock deal worth $43.3 million. At the time, Sitrick and Company had 45 staff members (largely ex-journalists from the Los Angeles Times, The Wall Street Journal, and other media organizations), versus Resources' 2,700. The two purchased firms had a combined revenue of $24.4 million in 2008, according to Resources Connection. The purchase combined the two into a new subsidiary, the Sitrick Brincko Group. Mike Sitrick continued as head of the subsidiary after its purchase. In 2010, two ex-employees filed suit in federal court regarding Sitrick's buyout of the Employee Share Ownership Plan's holdings in the company in 2008, shortly prior to the Resources Connection deal; the suit alleged that Sitrick paid an unreasonably low price for the ESOP's stake, causing losses to the employees in question. Sitrick responded in court papers that an independent trustee, which had its own financial advisor and lawyers, had in fact negotiated the price, not him. The case settled shortly thereafter with insurance companies providing the settlement. Clientele Sitrick and Company is known for its handling of famous or controversial clients. In 2009, it has been estimated that they have had 1000 clients. Its work earned Sitrick the title of "the king of crisis PR". In 2002, David Duchovny hired the firm to represent him to the media in his dispute with 20th Century Fox regarding breach of contract relating to his work on The X-Files television show; Sitrick and Company arranged for a feature in Forbes regarding Fox's vertical monopoly, which put pressure on Fox to settle with Duchovny. Also in 2002, the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Los Angeles hired the firm regarding the diocese's sexual abuse scandal. Sitrick advised "the late Roy Disney and Stanley Gold when he orchestrated their campaign to remove Michael Eisner as chairman of Walt Disney in 2003. The campaign led to 43 per cent of Disney shareholders withholding their support from him. Eisner later stepped down voluntarily." In 2006, Hewlett-Packard (HP) and its departing chairwoman Patricia C. Dunn hired the firm to handle media relations regarding HP's 2006 leak-investigation crisis. Paris Hilton made use of their services after she was released from a brief time in jail. Steven Page of music group Barenaked Ladies hired the firm in 2008 after his own drug arrest. Medicis Pharmaceutical CEO Jonah Shacknai hired the firm following the 2011 death of Rebecca Zahau. Also in 2011, convicted sex offender Jeffrey Epstein hired the firm following the bad press he received after rekindling his friendship with Prince Andrew. , the matter was still before courts with Sitrick and Company claiming Epstein still has not paid an outstanding $103,500 bill. In late January 2013 it was revealed that the firm had been hired by Papa John’s CEO John Schnatter in mid-November of the previous year to ask journalists and bloggers to take down the Obamacare comments he made claiming that the price of pizza would increase by 11 cents. The firm spent several months doing this, and bragged that most journalists complied. Furthermore, Sitrick and Company helped to write an op-ed for Schnatter, published in the Huffington Post, as well as refute later reports of a decrease in Papa John's brand perception. On June 19, 2014, Sitrick and Company began representing South Korean fugitive Yoo Byung-eun. After a failed attempt from Yoo's public relations company, Ahae Press, to deny a number of the assertions made about Yoo in a June 17 The Diplomat article by John Power titled "The Cults of South Korea", Power claimed that Sitrick and Company was hired and asked sections of the piece to be removed. Sitrick and Company had also previously distributed a press release by Ahae Press. In October 2017, Sitrick and Company was hired by Harvey Weinstein after news reports about the Harvey Weinstein sexual abuse allegations, his subsequent firing by The Weinstein Company, and the resignation of attorney Lisa Bloom. As of April 2018 it was announced that Sitrick and Company was no longer representing Weinstein and that his new PR company is Juda Engalmayer. see also nytimes.com 1 June 2018 / Abby Aguirre: [https://www.nytimes.com/2018/06/01/style/michael-sitrick-harvey-weinstein-crisis-management.html He Fixes the Worst P.R. Crises Imaginable. Then Came Harvey Weinstein.] References External links *Sitrick and Company homepage *Sitrick Brincko Group homepage Category:1989 establishments in California Category:Companies established in 1989 Category:Public relations companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles